


Kiss Your Fears Away

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cuteaggression asked: Parks and Rec, leslie/ann or leslie + ann friendship. Ann gets an amazing job offer… in California. Leslie helps her move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Your Fears Away

The only thing left in Ann’s living room is her couch, which is getting moved to Leslie’s place in the morning. For now, Leslie and Ann sit on it looking at the blank space where the TV was, Leslie’s arm around Ann’s shoulders, neither of them saying much. The sunset is painting long shadows on the walls, dancing bright burnt colors through the window.

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” Leslie drops into the silence.

Ann wonders if Leslie can feel her flinch. “We’ll Skype, and visit each other, and it might not even last.” In her heart she feels otherwise. She feels as though she might be in California for quite a while, because being Head of Nursing at even a small hospital is more opportunity than she’ll ever find in Pawnee. But she cannot bring herself to tell the truth, looking at Leslie’s solemn face.

“Just promise me you’ll be happy, okay?”

“I can’t promise that,” Ann says with unthinking honesty and she sees the hurt come into Leslie’s eyes. “I mean, I’ll do everything I can, but you never know what’s going to happen.”

Leslie nods, slowly, like she’s coming to a decision. Ann has seen the far-off look on her face before, usually when Leslie’s thinking about one of her lady heroines, and she expects Leslie to open her mouth and start talking about Hillary Clinton or something. (How she would be relevant to the conversation at hand doesn’t matter; Leslie would  _make_ her relevant.)

What she doesn’t expect is for Leslie to lick her lower lip, pause, and then kind of mash her mouth against Ann’s in an awkward, somehow lovely kiss. It lasts long enough for Ann to get a taste of something sweet on Leslie’s lips, not long enough for her to identify exactly what it is.

When Leslie backs off, a little flushed but with a determined look in her eyes, Ann unthinkingly chases her mouth with her own, and ends up leaning almost on top of her, to the point where she’s not sure if the heartbeat she can feel racing away is Leslie’s or her own.

“Um,” she says eloquently. She’s pretty sure the taste in Leslie’s mouth – in both their mouths now – is strawberries dipped in cream.

“Yes?” Leslie just looks anxious now, so much so that Ann has to run her fingers through Leslie’s hair to try and soothe the look off her face.

“Nothing.”

The third time they kiss they’ve grown a little more used to the idea and to each other; by the end of it Ann is positive about the strawberries and the pink in Leslie’s cheeks isn’t so much embarrassment as passion.

Ann thinks that it will be a lot easier to be happy in California with this memory to cling to.


End file.
